Angel's Life
by hisae.t
Summary: Alagaësia. Galbatorix a à son service six dragonniers. Les dragonniers opposant ne sont qu'au nombre de 5. Rose ne le sais pas encore mais son intervention dans cette guerre sera plus que probable. Apparition des personnages du livre plus tardive.
1. Prologue

Titre : Angel's Life

Auteur : XAngHackX

Crédits : Eragon. Les personnages que l'on retrouve dans Eragon ne m'appartiennent pas. Flûte ! Quel chance pour eux xD Ils seraient moins… mignons sinon =D Pour les autres, ils viennent de mon imagination.

Rating : 18ans+

Résumé : Nous sommes en Alagaësia. Galbatorix a à son service six dragonniers : Samaël et Lucifer, des démons, Dietrich, un sorcier, Ulrich et Aayon, des vampires et enfin un humain Murtagh. Les dragonniers opposant ne sont qu'au nombre de cinq : Eragon, Elowen, Morwën, Ayano et Siya. Cinq contre sept. Rose, jeune serveuse, ne le sais pas encore mais son intervention dans cette guerre sera plus que probable Elle pensait avoir vue le pire en voyant ses parents se faire exécutés sous ses yeux alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans. Mais elle n'avait encore rien vue. Au début, non présence des personnages du livre, leur apparition est plus tardive. Attention, Spoil jusqu'au livre trois. Présences de Lemon et de Violence.

Pour le physique des personnages : Alors pour ceux du roman ce sont les mêmes que dans le films et pour les autres je vais mettre des images ^^ Le prologue est un retour en arrière pour comprendre la situation du personnage principal, Rose. Tout commentaires et remarques structurées sont les bienvenues.

Bonne Lecture à toutes et à tous ! =D

Prologue

«Chaque fois qu'on parle d'amour,

C'est avec "jamais" et "toujours"»

- Édith Piaf -

Alagaësia, terre en permanence dans le chaos. Dirigé par la main de fer dans aucun gant de velours de Galbatorix et ses 6 nouveaux Parjures, comme les appelles les - si peu nombreux -rebelles. Six Parjures : Samaël, démon, et dragonnier de Nidhögg, Lucifer, démon et dragonnier de Galzra, Aayon, vampire et dragonnier de Hirador, Dietrich, sorcier et dragonnier de Kroez, Ulrich, vampire et dragonnier de Gilbeor et enfin Murtagh, humain et dragonnier de Thorn. Leurs noms sont craints de parts et d'autres de la Terre d'Alagaësia. Et contre ses nouveaux Parjures et ce tyran de roi, il n'y a que deux dragonniers. L'espoir de la rébellion. Elowen, ange et dragonnier de Jura et Ayano, démone anciennement sous les ordres de Samaël, dragonnière de Zéhir. Dans tout ce chaos, la ville principale de l'Alagaësia, Urû'baen, essaye tant bien que mal de fonctionner normalement, sous le regard du château et de ses occupants maléfiques.

Urû'baen. Ville qui représente un bonheur faux. Mais un bonheur forcé est un cauchemar. Ce cauchemar, une petite fille de quatre ans le subit, en ce moment avec ses yeux apeurés. Elle est devant une petite maison. Ses parents, eux aussi sont dehors. On peut donc penser à un tableau familial banal. Mais c'est sans compter la foule et les gardes royaux qui les accompagnent. La petite se tient entre deux gardes, ses parents sont en face d'elle, l'épée au cou. Accusés de sorcelleries et de rébellion, ils sont sur le point de se faire décapiter en public. Ce dit public qui ne peut rien faire. Tous ont femme et enfants et même cette famille qui est sur le point d'être brisé ne peut les faire risquer une action de rébellion sans craindre une vengeance sur leur propre famille.

« MAMAN ! PAPA ! NOOON » hurla la petite en pleurs

« Putain mais faîtes qu'elle se la ferme un peu, on peut même plus être tranquille pour tuer des gens maintenant » gueula un des gardes.

Ils l'empêchaient d'aller en avant en mettant leurs lances en croix devant elle. Et alors que l'épée tomba sur les deux têtes, la petite fille sentis des bras l'attraper et la cacher dans la foule en la poussant vers un espace de libre. Elle vit que le trou formé devant elle n'existait plus et que certains la regardaient avec un regard qu'elle ne savait comment décrire. La petite n'entendit qu'un bref « Cours, fais le pour tes parents ! », elle voulut jeter un dernier regard aux corps de ses parents mais la foule l'en empêchait. Elle partit en courant, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais le vent eut vite fait de les effacer. Elle emprunta une petite ruelle sombre et courut, évitant les caisses en bois, les chats, les bouteilles, sautant dans des flaques qui tachaient sa robe déjà bien sale, trébuchant de temps en temps. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle entendait des pas lourds la suivrent. Les gardes, se dit-elle. Elle emprunta alors la grande rue où se déroulaient le marché du matin. La foule l'empêchait de courir vite mais les gardes, eux-mêmes, étaient bloqués. Elle tourna dans une petite ruelle, puis encore dans une autre. Sa respiration commençait à devenir douloureuse, mais les pas des gardes ne semblaient pas vouloir ralentir. Alors qu'elle sortit d'une petite ruelle, elle tourna et tomba sur une taverne, la jeune fille s'engouffra à l'intérieur et alors qu'elle se faufilait entre les clients, elle passa derrière le comptoir où se trouver le tavernier.

« S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi » dit-elle en pleurant, le suppliant à genoux.

Le tavernier allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand, dans un grand fracas les gardes rentrèrent dans la taverne. En une seconde, le tavernier poussa avec son pied la petite sous le comptoir et referma une portière en bois. De la où étaient les gardes, ils n'auraient vus qu'un vieux tavernier ranger quelques bouteilles poussiéreuses dans un placard.

« Vous auriez pas vu une gamine blonde ? » demanda l'un des gardes.

La taverne entière s'était tue. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Les gardes regardaient dans toute la salle, fixant des consommateurs, comme si ceux-ci cachaient sous leurs habits des pierres précieuses. La petite s'arrêta de respirer quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher du comptoir. Elle se demanda si l'un des clients ou même le tavernier allaient la dénoncer. Si c'était le cas, elle rejoindrait ses parents ou bien elle finirait dans un cachot sombre et humide entourés d'ivrognes.

« Non, désolé, y a pas d'enfants ici » répondit calmement le tavernier.

La petite attendit encore quelques minutes au fond de sa cachette. Elle pose doucement sa tête contre ses genoux et respira silencieusement. Elle perçut les bruits des pas lourds des soldats faiblirent et la porte claquer. Les gonds de la porte grincèrent, mécontent d'être ainsi malmenés. Les conversations reprirent et la petite pu reprendre sa respiration avec de grande bouffées d'air, elle plissa les yeux quand la portière se rouvrit la laissant voir le visage rond et inquiet de tavernier. La lumière l'aveuglait un peu. Elle se recula un peu plus vers le fond se demandant ce qu'il allait faire d'elle.

« Ça va gamine ? » demanda-t-il.

La petite haussa des épaules, ses bras entouraient ses jambes en signe de protection. Elle comprit en examinant le visage du tavernier que celui-ci ne lui ferait aucun mal. Jamais. Elle se rapprocha en glissant vers lui. Quelques échardes se prirent dans sa robe, la déchirant légèrement.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » lui demande gentiment le tavernier.

« … Rose… » Répondit-elle dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Le tavernier lui rendit en retour un sourire chaleureux. Il lui tendit doucement sa main. Rose regarda longuement la main tendue en face d'elle, l'examina et tendit timidement sa petite main tremblotante. Elle enfouie sa main dans la grande main chaude du tavernier et ce dernier la releva dans un froissement de tissus. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder et ferma les yeux : elle était en sécurité maintenant.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre Un :**

Douze ans plus tard. Le chaos règne toujours sur l'Alagaësia. Mais les choses ont changés. Enfin deux choses. Eragon, ainsi que Siya ont rejoint Elowen et Ayano dans leur guerre contre Galbatorix et ses nouveaux Parjures. Rose, elle, a grandi et a maintenant seize ans. La jeune femme s'affairait à servir des clients tout aussi ivres les uns que les autres. Mais elle pensa que ces mêmes personnes savaient qui elle était et elle éprouvait une profonde reconnaissance pour toutes les personnes présente le jour fatidique de l'exécution de ses parents. Ils n'avaient rien dit. A commencer par son père adoptif, Tom, le tenancier de la taverne. En se dirigeant vers lui pour indiquer une commande, elle le détailla d'un regard. Enrobé, le visage rond mais toujours souriant, joviale. Son père adoptif était la gentillesse et la cordialité à l'état pure. Il avait perdu sa femme, avec qui il n'eut pas d'enfant, deux ans avant de rencontrer Rose.

Alors qu'elle prenait les boissons commandées sur son plateau, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit faisant voler les cheveux de Rose. Elle repoussa vivement ses mèches qui s'étaient logés sur son visage et souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants en se retournant. Elle vit six personnes. Six hommes d'âge différents. Le plus jeune devait avoir dans les quinze ans. Elle se dirigea vers la table où elle servit les boissons, puis elle se dirigea vers la table des nouveaux arrivants. Elle prit leur commande, écrivant vite sur un bout de papier. Elle leva finalement la tête et croisa le regard d'un des jeunes hommes, les cheveux bruns légèrement longs, les yeux bleus. Il devait avoir dans la vingtaine. Elle rompit leur contacte visuel en reculant. Elle se retourna pour donner les commandes à son père. Elle était un peu troublée, ces yeux bleus l'avaient regardés au plus profond de son âme. Elle secoua la tête et prit les commandes qu'elle apporta à la table des mystérieux étrangers. Elle ne se souvenait pas les avoir vus, sinon elle s'en souviendrait. Ils doivent être frères. Leur ressemblance est frappante. Tout en continuant à servir les tables, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer à la dérobée. Enfin surtout lui. Il semblait qu'ils regardaient tous l'estrade située au fond de la taverne. De temps à autre, quelques Roms, Gitans et Tziganes venaient chanter. Alors qu'elle s'occupait du bar et son père des cuisines, les six étrangers se lèvent et se dirigent vers elle. Celui aux yeux d'un bleu si profond la regarda et prit la parole.

« Est-ce que nous pourrions parler au gérant de la taverne, s'il vous plaît mademoiselle ? » dit-il d'une voix grave et si suave.

Le cœur de Rose rata un battement et elle hocha la tête positivement, ne pouvant parler. Elle se dirigea vers la porte derrière le bar qui menait aux cuisines et appela son père. Celui-ci frotta ses mains contre son tablier et l'enleva, le déposant sur un crochet. Il sortit de la cuisine et fit face aux six jeunes hommes. Rose continuait d'essuyer des verres. Son père s'était positionné à côté d'elle.

« Que voulez-vous jeunes hommes ? » demande-t-il d'une voix joviale. Avant de leur laisser le temps de répondre, il continua d'un air taquin en donnant gentiment un coup de coude à sa fille. « Si c'est pour me demander la main de Rose, un à la fois s'il vous plaît » dit-il en riant.

« Papa ! » s'offusque Rose. Elle lui rendit son coup de coude mais lui lança un regard furieux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que le jeune homme aux yeux bleus la détaillait d'un regard. Celui-ci souriait en se tournant vers le tenancier.

« Je me réserve la demande alors. Votre fille porte bien son nom, monsieur, elle est ravissante. Mais plus sérieusement, je m'appelle Jérôme et voici mes frères, Carter, Adrien, Grey, Thadeus et Jay. Nous sommes musiciens et nous voudrions jouer dans votre taverne. Nous avons juste un petit problème d'organisation mais nous comptons le régler au plus tôt. » Dit-il.

« Et bien, je pense que ma fille et moi serions ravis que vous teniez la vedette dans notre petite taverne. Mais quel est donc ce petit problème ? Peut être pourrions nous vous aider. » Répond Tom, gentiment.

« Et bien, il nous faut juste une voix féminine. Nous chantons des chansons populaires d'un style plutôt comique, qu'il ne faut pas prendre au premier degré. » Explique Jay, qui semblait un poil plus âgé que Jérôme.

Le tavernier regarda les six frères postés devant lui et son regard s'illumina. Il se tourna vers sa fille qui continuait d'essuyer des verres. Elle stoppa son geste quand elle vit le regard de son père se tourner vers elle.

« N'y pense même pas » dit-elle d'une voix cassante.

Tom ne prit pas en compte le commentaire de sa fille et se tourna joyeusement vers Jérôme et ses frères.

« Ma fille chante très bien et depuis toute petite. Les clients habituels pourront vous le dire. » Dit-il. Il attrape sa fille et la serre contre lui. « Si elle peut vous aider, elle le fera avec joie. N'est ce pas, Rose ? » Dit-il joyeusement avec l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de réussir son coup.

La jeune femme se dégagea et le regarda d'un air furieux. Elle allait répondre quand la voix chaude de Jérôme l'enveloppa d'une douceur qu'elle n'imaginait même pas que celle-ci pouvait exister.

« Si elle ne veut pas, nous n'allons pas la forcer. Mais nous aimerions beaucoup l'avoir avec nous. Je suis sur que, comme vous dîtes, sa voix est aussi belle qu'elle. » Dit doucement le jeune homme.

La jeune femme mordit sa lèvre inférieure et eut le malheur de croiser le regard de Jérôme. Elle perdit toute colère, toute défense et ne put que soupirer.

« Bon… je veux bien. Si cela peut vous aider à jouer. » Dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Son père et les six frères la regardèrent en souriant. Il est vrai qu'elle adore chanter et ce depuis qu'elle sait parler. Elle se souvenait qu'avec sa mère, elles se faisaient une journée chantée par semaine. Pas le droit de parler, il fallait chanter toute la journée. Elle sourie tristement à ce souvenir de sa mère.

Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois, dans un bonheur encore inexploré pour la jeune femme. Ses journées et ses nuits étaient au côté de Jérôme et ses frères. Ceux-ci travaillaient pour son père en échange du logement. Elle aimait chanter à leurs côtés et de plus en plus de monde venait les écouter. Mais surtout, elle aimait être aux côtés de Jérôme. Celui-ci la rassurait et lui offrait une vision du monde encore inexploré. Tout les six venaient d'une famille de Roms. La jeune femme fut surprise d'apprendre qu'ils avaient d'autres frères et sœurs. Ils vivaient dans des roulottes et se déplaçaient continuellement quand l'envie leur en prenait. En ce moment, ils étaient à environ dix kilomètres de Urû'baen. En échange, elle leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, son enfance, sa rencontre avec Tom. Carter l'avait pris dans ses bras quand elle avait raconté ça. Les autres l'avaient regardés compatissant. Et Jérôme l'avait regardé avec son regard si particulier qu'elle s'était sentie mieux instantanément. Son père était heureux de la voir ainsi, elle souriait continuellement et semblait avoir repris la joie de vivre qui l'habitait quand elle était encore avec ses parents. Elle aimait jouer avec Carter, le plus jeune. Il avait juste un an de moins. Quand elle s'ennuyait, elle savait qu'il voudrait toujours jouer avec elle. Dès fois elle aimait aller les voir s'entraîner derrière la taverne, car leur famille maniait l'épée aussi bien qu'un forgeron sait manier le fer. Jérôme commençait à apprendre les bases à Carter avec des morceaux de bois. Leurs autres frères savaient manier habilement les épées. C'était leur père qui leur avait appris. Au fil du temps elle commença à éprouver quelque chose de différent pour Jérôme. C'était différent que pour ces frères. Un jour à la taverne, ils s'occupaient du bar avec Carter et alors que Jérôme lui donnait un verre, il effleura sa main de ses doigts, la jeune femme en fit tomber le verre qui par chance fut rattrapé par Jérôme. Les deux frères s'étaient inquiétés mais elle les rassura prétextant la fatigue. Cela marcha sur Carter mais elle vit dans les yeux de Carter une interrogation. Il eu plein de moments comme ça et la jeune femme dut se faire à l'idée qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Jérôme. Mais elle ne disait rien, ne voulant pas gâcher leur complicité. Elle se disait qu'elle n'était sûrement qu'une gamine à ces yeux. Elle avait tord mais ça elle ne le savait pas. La jeune femme continua une vie partagée avec ses frères d'adoption. Mais il y a quelque chose que la jeune femme n'a pas partagé. Ni avec les six frères, ni avec son père adoptif. De temps en temps, elle allait, seule, sur la colline derrière la taverne. Elle aimait regarder les étoiles.

Un soir, Jérôme la rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'elle en silence. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Jérôme ne prenne la parole.

« On a une vue magnifique … Tu viens souvent ici ? »

Il avait demandé ça d'une façon si douce et surtout prudemment, comme si il savait qu'il avançait sur un terrain miné. La jeune femme attendit encore quelques instant avant de répondre. Sa tête se balançait doucement sur ses épaules au rythme du vent.

« Mes parents m'emmenait souvent sur les collines pour regarder les étoiles. On y restait jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme et ensuite ils me ramenaient à la maison. On y était aller le soir d'avant leur … leur exécution. C'est le dernier souvenir heureux que j'ai de mes parents. Ensuite le matin, je me suis fait brutalement sortir de mon lit par les gardes royaux et … tu connais la suite. » Dit-elle doucement.

Elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Jérôme la prit dans ses bras et installa la tête de Rose contre son torse laissant glisser ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune femme. Elle ne put se contenir plus longtemps et pleura à chaudes larmes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pleuré pour la mort de ses parents. La souffrance était trop grande et elle ne pouvait pleurer mais là, elle ne pouvait arrêter le flot de larmes qui coulait. Jérôme continuait à la serrer contre lui, il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes et apaisantes. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se calma mais elle resta contre Jérôme appréciant ce contact physique. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi éternellement sans que rien ne les sépare. La voix de Jérôme la ramena à la réalité.

« Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas te faire pleurer en te posant cette question. » dit-il d'une voix triste.

Rose se releva brusquement, voulant lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais elle lui heurta violemment le menton. Elle jura se frottant la tête avec ses mains quand elle sentit la main de Jérôme se posait sur les siennes. Elle releva la tête, il la regardait avec un air inquiet et lui-même se massait le menton de sa main libre.

« Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal ? » Dit-il en la scrutant avec son regard si profond.

La jeune femme hocha la tête négativement et enleva ses mains de la sienne et les fit parvenir jusqu'au menton de Jérôme. Elle avait envie de faire ça depuis tellement longtemps. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses doigts qui glissaient jusqu'aux joues, puis jusqu'aux tempes de Jérôme, elle les fit ensuite redescendre doucement. Elle se mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. La main de Jérôme qui était toujours emmêlés avec des mèches de ses cheveux redescendit jusqu'au visage de Rose et s'arrêta à ses lèvres. Il stoppa son geste nerveux qu'il avait vu tant de fois. Il approcha doucement sa tête de celle de la jeune femme et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Ne te fais pas plus de mal que tu en as déjà subi, Rose. » murmura-t-il.

Son souffle se mêla à celui de la jeune femme quand il prononça ces mots. Puis il combla la distance qui les séparait l'un et l'autre. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celle de Rose. La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, collant son corps au sien et entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres afin de laisser Jérôme mener une danse qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Le jeune homme passa son bras autour de la taille de Rose comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne partirait pas. Mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter la jeune femme ne partirait pas. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait briser cette étreinte. Le ballet que menaient leurs langues s'intensifia, l'une des mains de Jérôme se glissa sur la nuque de la demoiselle. Finalement et avec regrets, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent. Leurs deux fronts se joignirent et la jeune femme reprit doucement sa respiration. Elle croisa ses yeux bleus et vit ses propres prunelles se reflétaient dedans. Elle était comblée pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Rose… mon avenir je le vois avec toi. Est-ce que tu le veux aussi ? » Demande le plus sérieusement possible Jérôme.

La jeune femme se redressa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

« Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me demander en mariage ? » s'avança prudemment Rose.

« Hum… oui moi j'aime bien. Ça ne fais ni trop conventionnelle, ni pas assez. » Répondit-il en souriant. Puis il redevient sérieux. « Alors ? »

La jeune femme le regarda longuement, ses doigts glissèrent sur les épaules de Jérôme, puis sur son torse, ses yeux suivirent le trajet de ses mains sur le corps de celui qu'elle aime. Puis elle releva soudainement la tête. Un sourire malicieux éclairait son visage. Elle se jeta sur Jérôme, le faisant basculer sous la surprise, la jeune femme se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui prit sa main gauche qu'elle joignit à la sienne.

« Oui ! Et maintenant tu ne peux plus reculer » dit-elle en souriant.

Jérôme la regarda et porta à ses yeux leurs deux mains jointes. Il la fit basculer et cette fois-ci c'est elle qui se trouva sous lui. Il embrassa délicatement la main de Rose, prisonnière de la sienne en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Oh mais je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de reculer » répondit-il.

Il se pencha vers elle et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois venant combler un désir réciproque. La main libre de la jeune femme vint naturellement se positionner derrière le dos de Jérôme. Puis ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'aux bouton de la chemise de celui-ci. Mais Jérôme l'arrêta en emprisonnant sa main dans la sienne. La jeune femme se demanda en premier lieu comment il faisait pour ne pas s'écrouler sur elle alors qu'il était penché vers elle. Elle esquissa un regard et vit ses muscles contractés sous sa chemise. Puis elle le regarda et l'interrogea du regard. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Jérôme lui sourit et souffla à son oreille un « Pas ici… » des plus suaves qui mit son cœur à rude épreuve. Ce dernier s'était mis à battre à tout rompre. Le jeune homme la releva tout doucement et celle-ci se mit sur la pointe des pieds embrassant son cou. Jérôme fit glisser ses mains dans la chevelure dorée de Rose. Puis il l'entraîna vers la taverne.

Quelques minutes après, la jeune femme était au bar, se servant un verre d'eau. Jérôme attendait patiemment, en face d'elle, assis sur un des tabourets en bois. Elle prit le verre de ses deux mains, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne tomberait pas. Le regard de Jérôme la mettait toujours dans un état second. La jeune femme croisa son regard quand elle porta à ses lèvres, le verre d'eau.

« J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait peut être rendre visite à ma famille, demain soir, après la représentation. Ils veulent te rencontrer. » Annonça Jérôme.

La jeune femme finit d'avaler le liquide si frais et reposa doucement son verre sur le bar. Elle leva la tête et croisa les yeux de Jérôme, interrogateurs.

« Comment se fait-il qu'ils me connaissent déjà ? » demande-t-elle en souriant.

« Et bien, je leur ai déjà parlé de toi dans mes lettres et mes frères aussi. Je leur ai dit que j'avais rencontré une jeune femme aussi belle et généreuse que les princesses des histoires que nous racontait notre mère avant de dormir. » Expliqua le jeune Roms en la fixant.

La jeune femme rougit, espérant que le noir cacherait ses rougeurs. Elle se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant.

« Hum… merci. Je pourrais en dire de même. Par exemple, tu ressembles au prince charmant des histoires que me racontait ma maman quand j'étais petite. Hum, pourquoi pas. Nous n'aurions qu'à partir en fin d'après-midi. Tes frères seront de la partie ? » Demande Rose.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je vois déjà le tableau. Tu sais on est une famille nombreuses qui contient plusieurs génération. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Plus on est fous, plus on rit, non ? On monte ? » Demande innocemment la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres.

Jérôme qui s'était levé, la regarda et s'approcha doucement d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa juste derrière l'oreille. Il avait découvert ce point sensible chez elle sur les collines. La jeune femme frissonna et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Jérôme. Celui-ci la prit par les mains et lui fit monter l'escalier qui menait aux chambres de services. Celle de Rose était toute en haut, dans l'ancien grenier. Juste en dessous ce trouvait l'un des gardes mangers et encore en dessous ce trouvait la salle d'eau. Les deux premiers étages étaient les chambres qu'occupaient les frères de Jérôme, ainsi que la sienne d'ailleurs, et celle de Tom. La chambre de Rose était donc isolée des autres.

Ils montèrent ainsi six étages et Rose ouvrit sa porte qui grinça légèrement. La jeune femme sentie le corps de Jérôme contre son dos, ses mains commençaient à se balader sur son ventre. Elle entendit le verrou de sa chambre se fermer et elle se laissa entraîner tout doucement vers son lit. Elle se sentie basculer et son dos rencontra son matelas usé mais moelleux. Le corps de Jérôme se colla au sien et elle l'emprisonna de ses bras et jambes afin d'apprécier ce contact. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que les lèvres de Jérôme partirent découvrirent le corps de sa future femme. Il fit glisser ses lèvres du haut de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, faisant glisser sa robe vers le bas. Elle se laissa aller face aux nouvelles sensations qu'elle éprouvait. Alors qu'elle se retrouva en nuisette et culotte, elle voulut elle aussi entreprendre. Bien que cela fut assez difficile, les sensations la prenaient de cours et elle ne pouvait contrôler ce que faisait son corps, elle glissa ses mains sur les boutons de la chemise et entreprit de les déboutonner un à un. Enfin elle essaya. Ses mains tremblaient trahissant l'excitation grandissante qui se formait en elle. Jérôme l'aida et enleva sa chemise. Il fit glisser ses mains sous les cuisses de la jeune femme, la surélevant légèrement. La jeune femme fit une moue boudeuse du au faite qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à déboutonner toute seule la chemise de Jérôme, mais celle-ci s'effaça rapidement grâce aux lèvres de Jérôme. Rose décida qu'elle allait lui enlever son pantalon, et cette fois-ci sans aucune aide. Jérôme la laissa faire quand il comprit ses intentions. Mais la jeune femme du s'avouer vaincu une fois encore, ses petites mains n'arrivant pas à défaire le nœud de la cordelette qui retenait le pantalon de son futur mari. Elle croisa les bras et Jérôme défit le nœud et enleva son pantalon. Puis il effleura de ses lèvres le cou de Rose, l'embrassant derrière l'oreille afin de lui enlever toute trace de mécontentement. La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de lui résister. C'était impossible face à lui. Il la connaissait si bien. Les mains de Jérôme entreprirent de remonter doucement sur la nuisette effleurant au passage les seins de la jeune femme qui frissonna. Il fit glisser les bretelles de la nuisette et la descendit doucement. Pudiquement, la jeune femme croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Jérôme attrapa tendrement les frêles poignets de Rose et décroisa ses bras. Il se pencha et effleura un mamelon. Rose se cambra instinctivement, quémandant des caresses. Jérôme ne se fit pas prier. Il entreprit de donner le plus de plaisir à la jeune femme, alternant les deux seins. La jeune femme passa ses mains sur le dos et les épaules du jeune Roms. Ce dernier fit glisser ses lèvres de plus en plus bas, passant sur son ventre à maintes reprises. Puis il les fit remonter vers les lèvres de Rose. Ses mains passèrent sur son corps comme une brise puis elles firent descendre le dernier vêtement qui les séparait l'un et l'autre de l'union charnelle. Il fit de même pour lui. Il regarda de ses yeux bleus les yeux de jade de Rose. Ceux-ci étaient embrumés par les flots de désir que contenait le corps de la jeune femme. Il chercha dans ses yeux son accord pour continuer. Comme réponse, Rose lui offrit son corps qui se colla au sien afin d'être encore plus prêt de lui. Il l'embrassa, mêlant leurs souffles et leurs langues. Leurs lèvres se superposaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Jérôme plongea le plus doucement qu'il put dans l'intimité de Rose, sachant qu'elle aurait mal quoi qu'il fasse. La jeune femme planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Jérôme et gémit de douleur dans la bouche de ce dernier. De nouvelles sensations commencèrent à l'envahir. Jérôme se retient encore quelques secondes le temps que la jeune femme se détende. Il commença par des vas et viens lents le temps que Rose s'habitue à sa présence, ce que la jeune femme fit rapidement. Elle gémit de plaisir, lui intimant avec son corps de continuer. Leur union se prolongea de façon à ce qu'a la fin, le plaisir qui avait grandis dans chacun de leur deux corps explosa. Le plaisir se propagea dans tout le corps de la jeune femme et une chaleur se diffusait dans son bas-ventre. Elle gémit de plaisir suivit par Jérôme qui avait cessé de bouger. Leurs respirations étaient saccadés et leurs deux corps aussi soudés qu'un diamant à son anneau. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le côté droit de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se pelotonna contre le corps chaud de Jérôme. Il l'enserra dans ses bras et elle tomba doucement dans les bras de Morphée. Jérôme caressait doucement le bas de son dos avant de s'endormir à son tour.

La lumière du jour tapait contre les carreaux. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux tellement ceux-ci étaient agressé quand elle tentait de les ouvrir. En plus, elle ne voulait pas tant que ça les ouvrir, elle était bien là où elle était. Mais elle était…seule. Elle se releva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui minimalisait sa vue. Elle vit que Jérôme avait rangé ses vêtements d'hier et elle en aperçut d'autre sur une chaise. Elle sourit, enleva toute idée noire qui lui avait traversé l'esprit et se leva, esquissa une grimace quand ses cuisses protestèrent de la soirée d'hier et attrapa ses habits et les enfila. Elle descendit en baillant et faillit louper une marche. Quand elle poussa la porte qui donnait lieu à la taverne, elle bailla de nouveau et failli défaillir par le bruit qui régnait dans la salle. Elle aperçut Thadeus et Jay jouer aux cartes avec quelques clients, elle entendit les voix de son père, de Gabriel et d'Adrien dans les cuisines et regarda Carter qui s'affairait à préparer des choppes de bières. Elle ne vit pas Jérôme.

« Tu veux de l'aide, Carter ? » proposa Rose en s'avançant vers lui.

Le sourire du jeune garçon s'illumina quand il la vit. Il posa les choppes et la prit dans ses bras. Rose, surprise, haussa un sourcil mais lui rendit son étreinte. Quand il la relâcha, celle-ci sourit. Avant même qu'elle ne put esquisser une parole, Carter la prit de vitesse.

« Jérôme nous a raconté. Tu vas faire partie de la famille ! C'est génial. » S'enthousiasme-t-il.

Et alors que Rose allait répondre, son père sortit de la cuisine et la serra dans ses bras. La jeune femme lui rendit chaleureusement son étreinte. Son père l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

« Ah, je suis tellement content pour toi Rose. Tu le mérites ce bonheur. » Dit-il, ému.

« Oh, merci papa » répondit-elle aussi émue que lui.

Alors que son père bougonna qu'il devait retourner en cuisine, Carter l'attrapa par la taille afin qu'elle l'aide. Il n'y comprenait rien à toutes ces différentes sortes de bières et de boissons. La jeune femme commença à s'affairer au bar et à distribuer les commandes qui s'affluaient vu que Thadeus et Jay jouaient aux cartes. Elle s'approcha de leur table.

« C'est comme ça qu'on travaille Thad, Jay ? » dit-elle en souriant gentiment.

Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent la tête en un même mouvement, un sourire ornant leur visage. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien.

« On travaille notre manipulation de l'esprit sur autrui » explique très sérieusement Jay.

« Au fait Jérôme nous as mis au courant. C'est génial. Nos parents vont t'adorer. » Dit joyeusement Thad.

« Merci les garçons, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous allez vous tournez les pouces jusqu'à….» Commença la jeune fille.

Elle fut coupée par deux mains chaudes qui viennent se poser sur ses hanches. Des lèvres viennent effleurer son cou et la jeune femme frissonna. Puis il se tourna vers ses frères.

« Allez debout. » Puis il tourna la jeune femme afin qu'elle lui fit face. Ses frères s'étaient levés. Il l'entraîna vers la porte. « Mes frères et moi avons préparés quelques affaires, si nous partons en fin d'après-midi nous devrions avoir atteint le campement avant la tombée de la nuit. » expliqua-t-il.

Puis il effleura ses lèvres des siennes et lui sourit. La jeune femme n'arriva qu'à hocher la tête positivement. Ils retournèrent, ensuite, à leurs tâches respectives. L'après-midi arriva vite et la représentation allait commencer. Leurs chansons étaient connues et certains enfants arrivèrent dans la taverne afin de s'installer, assis par terre, devant l'estrade. Ils montèrent sur l'estrade, Jérôme avait une guitare, Jay et Thad avait respectivement deux gros tambours chacun, Gabriel avait une flûte et Adrien une cornemuse et Carter un tambourin. Certains étaient assis, d'autre debout. Rose s'assit à côté de Jérôme.

[Avant de commencer, je vais vous indiquer les chansons. C'est des chansons du Donjon de Naheulbeuk de Pen Of Chaos, elles sont donc comiques. Chaque titre est le titre officiel. Je vais juste indiquer qui chante. Je ne change pas les paroles, sauf si par un pur hasard j'aurais mal compris quelques paroles. Je pense que vous pouvez trouvez les chansons sur Youtube.]

Alors que Jérôme commençait à jouer de la guitare, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit et laissa rentrer une dizaine d'homme, sept s'assirent à une table qui était dans l'ombre, les autres restèrent debout.

-Même pas Mage-

Jérôme :

_Je viens d'un tout petit village, si pourri qu'il n'a pas de nom._

_J'ai échappé à un pillage caché au milieu des cochons_

_Couvert de lisiers, sentant la mort, dignement je me suis relevé_

_Et je suis parti vers le nord bien décidé à oublier._

_J'avais à peine marché deux heures, j'entendis les tambours de guerres_

_Soudain alarmé, je pris peur, j'étais vraiment dans la galère_

_De chaque côté deux armées, épées et boucliers levés commençaient les hostilités_

_Et moi j'étais dans la mêlée _

_Je ne suis pas un magicien, j'ai jamais tué de dragons_

_Si j'en suis là c'est le destin qui m'a vraiment pris pour un con_

Rose :

_Laissez à l'oreille et tremblant, seul survivant il fut soigné_

_Le roi vraiment reconnaissant fit de lui un preux chevalier_

_A deux mains, levant son épée pour lui jurer fidélité_

_Par le poids il fut emporter et la tête du roi à trancher. _

Jérôme :

_Je m'imaginais balançant sous le gibet sur la grande place_

_Mais j'avais occis un tyran et l'on me fit roi à sa place_

_Bien au-delà de mes frontières, on chantait partout mes exploits _

_Si bien que mes autres confrères étaient a mort jaloux de moi. _

Rose :

_Il n'était pas un magicien, n'a jamais tué de dragon_

_S'il en est là c'est le destin qui l'a vraiment pris pour un con. _

Jérôme :

_Bien décidé à en finir avec tout ce terrible cauchemar_

_Je convoquais tout les monarques pour leur dire que j'en avais marre_

_A table et autour d'un repas j'abordais l'histoire des cochons_

_Les rois qui se foutaient de moi rirent et s'étouffèrent pour de bon_

_Mais qu'est-je dont fait au destin pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi sur moi_

Rose :

_Son rêve c'était d'être bon à rien, pas chevalier encore moins roi_

Jérôme :

_J'aurais voulu être paysan et puis épouser une belle blonde_

Rose :

_Mais c'est plus possible maintenant qu'il est devenu maître du monde_

Jérôme :

_Que je suis devenu maître du monde_

Rose :

_Qu'il est devenu maître du monde._

_Il n'était pas un magicien, n'a jamais tué de dragon_

_S'il en est là c'est le destin qui l'a vraiment pris pour un con. _

La salle applaudit à la fin de la chanson mais personne n'avait remarqué que l'une des personnes assises à la table sombre ait serré le poing lors de certains passages de la chanson. Le groupe se remit à jouer.

-Les elfes de Green Elven-

Rose :

_Ils sont fiers, ils sont élancés comme les arbres de la forêt. _

_Blanche est la feuille où court leur grès_

_Les elfes de Green Elven_

_De leurs plumes aux reflets d'argent naissent des êtres d'autre temps_

_Des landes perdues, des chevaux blancs des elfes de Green Elven_

_Ils imaginent des contrées, des reines maudites aux yeux violets_

_Les ombres s'étendent sur la forêt des elfes de Green Elven. _

Carter :

_Et quand le soir tombe sur les feuilles dorées_

Rose & Jérôme:

_Sur les feuilles dorées._

Carter :

_Le sang de la forêt coule sur leurs cheveux blancs_

Rose & Jérôme :

_Sur leurs cheveux blancs_

Carter :

_Avec dans leurs carnets des croquis ravagés_

Rose et Jérôme :

_Croquis ravagés._

Carter :

_Par la détresse limpide de l'artiste souffrant_

Rose :

_Vient alors la dame au visage brun, calmant les esprits contre son sein_

_Sonne ensuite les chants sereins des elfes de Green Elven_

Carter :

_Puis leurs armées piaffantes à l'orée du bois_

Rose & Jérôme :

_A l'orée du bois_

Carter :

_Charge dans les ténèbres aux sons des tambourins_

Thad & Jay & Carter :

_Super bourrins_

Carter :

_Lève leur la main luisante dans le froid_

Rose & Jérôme :

_Dans le froid_

Carter :

_Et cueille des framboises jusqu'au matin_

Rose :

_Ainsi donc s'achève la nuit, mon histoire se termine ici_

_Et je contemple les croquis des elfes de Green Elven, des elfes de Green Elven_

La salle applaudit chaleureusement le groupe de jeunes chanteurs/musiciens. Mais l'homme qui a manifesté silencieusement son mécontentement pour la première chanson, avait un rictus mauvais qui lui barrait le visage. Jérôme entama un air plus enjoué pour la troisième chanson.

-Un boulet dans le groupe-

Rose :

_Dans cette auberge ou l'on sait rencontrer, cinq, six soldats j'ai bousculé_

Rose & Jérôme :

_Dans cette auberge ou l'on sait rencontrer, cinq, six soldats j'ai bousculé_

Rose :

_Y en a bien quatre qui voulait m'frapper, c'est mon chat noir qu'ils ont piétiné. _

Rose & Jérôme :

_Y en a bien quatre qui voulait m'frapper, c'est mon chat noir qu'ils ont piétiné. _

Rose :

_Si j'avais su ce sortilège, jamais ça ne serait arrivé_

Rose & Jérôme :

_Si j'avais su ce sortilège, jamais ça ne serait arrivé_

_Malheureusement je l'avais oublié_

Rose :

_Mais ce sortilège que j'avais oublié._

_Arrivé à la porte du donjon, j'ai voulu tenter d'la crocheter_

Rose & Jérôme :

_Arrivé à la porte du donjon, j'ai voulu tenter d'la crocheter_

Rose :

_C'est là qu'un piège s'est déclenché, c'est le voleur qui a été tué_

Rose & Jérôme :

_C'est là qu'un piège s'est déclenché, c'est le voleur qui a été tué_

Rose :

_Si j'avais eu mon parchemin, j'aurais bien pu le détecter_

Rose & Jérôme :

_Si j'avais eu mon parchemin mais il est couvert de tache de vins_

_Et ce parchemin couvert de tache de vin_

_Mais ce sortilège que j'avais oublié_

Rose :

_Dans le premier couloir on avançait, un troupeau d'orques est arrivé_

Rose & Jérôme :

_Dans le premier couloir on avançait, un troupeau d'orques est arrivé_

Rose :

_Une boule de feu, j'leur ai lancé mais c'est le nain qui se l'est ramassé_

Rose & Jérôme :

_Une boule de feu, j'leur ai lancé mais c'est le nain qui se l'est ramassé_

Rose :

_Si j'avais eu ce vieux grimoire, j'aurai sans doute mieux visé _

Rose & Jérôme :

_Si j'avais eu ce vieux grimoire, celui que j'ai paumé avant hier au soir_

_Et ce vieux grimoire égaré l'autre soir_

_Et ce parchemin couvert de tache de vin_

_Mais ce sortilège que j'avais oublié_

Rose :

_C'est dans les caves qu'on s'est échappé, on pensait être en sécurité_

Rose & Jérôme :

_C'est dans les caves qu'on s'est échappé, on pensait être en sécurité_

Rose :

_C'est sur un troll qu'on est tombé, c'est bien sur l'elfe qui s'est fait pecter_

Rose & Jérôme :

_C'est sur un troll qu'on est tombé, c'est bien sur l'elfe qui s'est fait pecter_

Rose :

_Si j'avais saisi ma baguette, elle aurait pu le pétrifier_

Rose & Jérôme :

_Si j'avais saisi ma baguette, je ne l'ai pas fait car elle était en miette_

_Et cette baguette qui était en miette_

_Et ce vieux grimoire égaré l'autre soir_

_Et ce parchemin couvert de tache de vin_

_Mais ce sortilège que j'avais oublié_

Rose :

_Dans les catacombes on était planqués, une énorme cloche j'ai effleuré_

Rose & Jérôme :

_Dans les catacombes on était planqués, une énorme cloche j'ai effleuré_

Rose :

_Le dragon que j'ai réveillé fit du guerrier son petit déjeuner_

Rose & Jérôme :

_Le dragon que j'ai réveillé fit du guerrier son petit déjeuner_

Rose :

_Si j'avais eu l'anneau unique, ce dragon j'l'aurais bousillé_

Rose & Jérôme :

_Si j'avais eu l'anneau unique qui m'a été volé un jour par un hobbit_

_Et l'anneau volé un jour par un hobbit_

_Et cette baguette qui était en miette_

_Et ce vieux grimoire égaré l'autre soir_

_Et ce parchemin couvert de tache de vin_

_Mais ce sortilège que j'avais oublié_

La salle applaudit de nouveau et les enfants étaient émerveillaient à chaque fois que Rose chantait. Mais une ombre prônait dans le joyeux tableau de cette taverne. Le mécontentement de l'homme était à son comble, il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Les autre hommes attablaient à la table semblaient s'ennuyer. Le groupe changea d'emplacement pour la dernière chanson. L'ambiance changea quand le son de la cornemuse commença. Soudain la pluie se mit à tomber violemment et le vent souffla avec une extrême violence. La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit du au vent. L'un des clients expliqua à des nouveau venus qui était là pour s'abriter.

« Ah c'est une ancienne chanson. Elle retransmet un conte ancien qui se transmet de génération en génération et à chaque fois que cette chanson est chantée la pluie tombe à son paroxysme et le vent souffle. L'orage apparaît. C'est la magie de cette chanson. » Raconte le vieux client.

L'un des hommes qui occupait la table sombre, grogna en entendant cette histoire. Foutaise.

Adrien jouait de la cornemuse et l'orage commençait à gronder. La jeune femme s'avança vers les enfants qui l'entouraient. Elle fit tournoyer une petite fille tout en commençant à chanter.

-Les souliers de Lady Fae-

Rose :

_Souffle les vents, tonne l'orage, pleure les enfants dans leur lit sans bouger_

_Nul ne sait jamais consoler sans raconter l'histoire de Lady Fae_

_Souffle les vents, tonne l'orage, jusqu'à l'horizon les badauds envoûtés_

_Nul ne sait les ignorer chanter, les vertus magiques des souliers de Lady Fae_

_Souffle les vents, tonne l'orage, lorsqu'on l'aperçoit on ne peut l'oublier_

_Mais nul ne sait jamais la rattraper en suivant les traces des souliers de Lady Fae_

_Souffle les vents, tonne l'orage, en haut de la colline elle a sa maisonnée_

_Nul ne sait espérer l'approcher sans porter les souliers de Lady Fae_

_Souffle les vents, tonne l'orage, elle prend de sa main la vie des étrangers_

_Nul ne s'est foulé la route aux souliers sans trouver la mort aux portes de Lady Fae_

_Souffle les vents, tonne l'orage, celle qui tient le fort reste une fille à marier_

_Elle attend le jour ou l'un deux va passer la porte de la demeure de Lady Fae_

_Souffle les vents, tonne l'orage, l'un d'eux s'est épris de la belle aux souliers_

_Il traverse les champs de félon statufiées sans quitter des yeux le château de Lady Fae_

_Souffle les vents, tonne l'orage, il n'a que faire des légendes oubliées_

_En poussant la porte, il espère retrouver ces yeux qui le hante, ce sont ceux de Lady Fae_

Rose & Jérôme :

_Souffle les vents, tonne l'orage, voyant sa promise il s'est agenouillé_

_Puis demande en sa main, déposa un baiser sur les souliers enchantés de Lady Fae_

Rose :

_Depuis ce temps, tous les enfants sages ont écoutés milles fois cette chanson du passé_

_Par delà le fort ils se sont épousés, laissant derrière eux les souliers de Lady Fae._

Rose & Jérôme :

_Souffle les vents, tonne l'orage_

_Souffle les vents, tonne l'orage_

A la fin de la chanson, la pluie cessa et l'orage s'arrêta. Le vieux client n'arrêtait pas de dire « Je vous l'avais dis, cette chanson est magique. ». Les enfants, eux avaient tournés pendant encore un moment autour de Rose avant de partir. Les six frères commencèrent à ranger leurs instruments de musique quand une voix tonna dans la salle, faisant taire tous les clients.

« ASSSEEEZZZ ! BANDE D'IMPERTINENTS ! VOUS ALLER VOIR CE QUE C'EST DE ME DEFIER »

La voix était connue de tous. Galbatorix. Les sept personnes enlevèrent leurs capes qui cachaient leurs visages. Galbatorix et les nouveaux Parjures. Rose recula quand des gardes rentrèrent dans la taverne. La jeune femme se tourna vers son père et le supplia du regard de ne pas intervenir avant de se faire attraper violemment les mains qu'on plaçait dans son dos. Elle entendit des pas violents qui venaient vers le comptoir. On la retournait et elle fit face aux sept dragonniers. Elle jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Jérôme et ses frères. Thad et Jay essayaient de se débattre mais rien n'y fait. La jeune femme croisa le regard de Jérôme. Il était plus déconcerté qu'autre chose. Galbatorix était furieux.

« Alors vous faîtes moins les malins maintenant. Je vais vous apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer du roi et de vouloir lancer un mouvement de rébellion dans ma ville ! » Dit-il d'une voix forte.

« Mais ce ne sont que des chansons inventés… Monsieur. » Répliqua Jérôme.

« Ah oui ? Des chansons inventés ! Ne me prenez pas pour un con ! Où plutôt pour un tyran, n'est ce pas ? Ne me faîtes pas croire non plus que vous chantez les louanges de ces maudits elfes juste comme ça ! Vous montez des idées fausses dans la tête de la population ! » Cria le monarque, hors de lui.

Alors que les frères de Jérôme s'efforçaient de lui faire entendre raison, ce qui est tout bonnement impossible, un des gardes se pencha vers Galbatorix et lui souffla quelques mots tout en regardant Rose. Le visage de Galbatorix s'illumina en un rictus mauvais. Il se tourna vers Rose. Celle-ci voulut reculer mais le garde l'en empêcha.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'apprends ? Qu'en plus, vous, mademoiselle, vous seriez la fille fugitive d'un ex-couple de rebelle ? Que vous auriez échappé à mes gardes, il y a douze ans ? » Dit-il d'un ton doucereux qui ne laissait rien présageait de bon.

Il lui prit son visage dans ses mains froides. Il se tourna vers le tavernier.

« Vous mériterez que je vous coupe la tête, mon cher. Cachez une enfant de rebelle n'est pas bon pour vous. » Siffla-t-il sournoisement. « Mais je vais me contenter de ces sept la. Emmenez-les ! » Dit-il froidement, n'écoutant à peine les supplications du vieux tavernier.

La jeune femme regarda une dernière fois son père avant de se faire sortir hors de la taverne en compagnie des six Roms. Alors qu'elle levait la tête, elle croisa le regard sombre d'un jeune homme aux cheveux brun, l'un des nouveaux Parjures. Elle eut un frisson dans le dos comme si une main glacée l'avait touché à la nuque Puis le garde la poussa violemment afin qu'elle avance. Ce même garde eut droit au mécontentement de Carter qui trouvait que ce n'était pas une façon correcte de traiter une jeune femme. Mais il se tut croisant le regard de Jérôme qui le suppliait de ne pas aggraver la situation que ce soit pour eux que pour Rose. La jeune femme croisa le regard d'enfants qui avaient été présent dans la taverne quelques instants avant l'intervention forcé. Elle croisa aussi le regard apeurés et compatissant des villageois. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et regarda le château qui leur faisait face, en espérant de tout cœur que ce ne serait pas leur dernier foyer avant de trouver la mort. Car c'était bien la mort qui les attendaient derrières ces remparts. Une mort avec des écailles et des dents. Mais ça il ne le savait pas encore.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre Deux :**

Les chaînes aux poignets lui faisaient mal quand elle tirait dessus, elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas mais c'est instinctif : cela s'appelle l'instinct de survie. Elle tourne la tête à gauche, Carter, Thad et Jay étaient plutôt du genre « on ne traite pas les gens comme ça sans raison », puis elle tourne la tête à droite Jérôme, Adrien et Gabriel. Eux étaient plutôt angoissés, elle voyait que leurs têtes tournaient à plein régime essayant de trouver quelque chose afin de se tirer de ce guêpier. Elle respira et regarda la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était gigantesque ! On aurait pu faire rentrer au moins dix dragon de taille adultes, et encore. Ils étaient au fond de la salle à gauche de la porte d'entrée (ndla : quand on se situe à l'entrée de la porte) En face de cette porte, il y avait de grandes fenêtres cachés par des rideaux sombres. Des chandeliers éclairaient la salle. Alors que la jeune femme se disait que finalement, les dieux lui avaient fait attendre douze ans avant de la faire rejoindre ses parents, la voix de Carter la sortie de sa pénombre.

«Rose…, puisqu'on va sans doute mourir, est-ce… » Commença-t-il

« Ne dis pas ça ! » hurla la jeune femme, qui avait perdu son sang-froid.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle. Rose avait les larmes aux yeux et elle respirait difficilement. Elle baissa la tête. Jérôme la regardait et une vérité amère lui tomba dessus : il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle en ce moment. Il voulait empêcher les larmes de tomber, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter, mais il ne pouvait pas. Comment doit réagir un homme quand il ne peut aider la femme qu'il aime ? Il regarde et attend. Voici la dure et cruelle vérité.

« S'il te plaît. Ne dis pas ça…. » Chuchota la jeune femme, dans un sanglot étouffé.

Carter baissa la tête et murmura un simple « désolé ». Puis le silence prit place. Ce silence était étouffant. Pire que l'obscurité. Pire que les chaînes qui les retenaient prisonniers. Pire que de savoir que Carter avait sans doute raison et qu'ils allaient mourir. Rose leva les yeux au plafond se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait au ciel pour qu'on ne lui donne pas le privilège d'être heureuse. Elle devait se marier et le ciel lui avait enlevé la seule chose qui la réjouissait depuis la mort brutale de ses parents.

« Est-ce que tu peux chanter une dernière fois, s'il te plaît ? » murmura Carter.

Sa voix était suppliante. Rose croisa les yeux de celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son petit frère pendant plusieurs mois. Il était si jeune. Il n'avait rien vu, rien vécu. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Personne ne devait mourir maintenant et surtout pas pour une raison aussi… aussi débile. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les refoula, hochant positivement la tête. Elle inspira, souffla et inspira de nouveau.

[Juste un petit extrait de Time After Time de Cindy Lauper]

Rose:

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you're lo…_

La porte s'ouvrit, rompant le fil de la musique si réconfortante pour les six frères. La voix de Rose faisait des miracles. Galbatorix et les six nouveaux Parjures rentrèrent dans la salle, accompagnés par deux dragons. Rose sentis son cœur s'emballer de frayeur face aux deux… monstres ne seraient pas un terme appropriées. Certes leur taille est monstrueuses mais les dragons sont des créatures majestueuses et agiles… et dangereuses. L'un était noir, l'autre était auburn. Ils étaient assez éloignés d'eux.

"Oh mais je ne voudrais surtout pas gâcher cette agréable musique. » Susurra d'une voix doucereuse Galbatorix. « Continuez ma chère, nous ne voulions pas vous coupez. »

Rose eut une légère hésitation qui fut bien vite éjecté par le regard noir que lui lançait Galbatorix. La jeune femme prit une bouffée d'air, toussota légèrement et repris.

Rose:

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

A la fin de la chanson, Galbatorix applaudit exagérément, une lueur cruelle dans les yeux.

« Mademoiselle votre voix est magnifique. Quel dommage qu'elle disparaisse si tôt » dit-il.

Rose déglutit difficilement. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Soudain elle entendit la voix de Thad, puis de Jay s'élever brisant le silence froid qui s'était incrusté dans la pièce. Ceux-ci proféraient de multiples remarques. Galbatorix écouta en silence. Rose examina les personnes présentes dans la pièce, priant pour que les jumeaux se taisent. Les six hommes aux côtés du roi avaient à peu près tous une vingtaine d'années, d'apparence, leurs yeux reflétaient une ancienneté qui était d'habitude réservé à ceux qui avaient tout vus et tout vécus, sauf un. Celui-là était de l'autre côté du roi, sur son côté droit. Il avait l'air…humain et semblait exclu des cinq autres Parjures. Des cheveux bruns jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux noisettes. Il était plutôt bien bâti. Du côté gauche, le plus proche du roi possédait des cheveux en batailles, mi-long châtain, avec des yeux marron. Il était assez fin et de taille moyenne. Son voisin avait des cheveux blonds cuivrés, des yeux rouges vifs, un teint pâle comme si il était mort. Celui qui était à sa suite ne pouvait en rien envier son teint : il possédait le même. Il est grand, a les cheveux noirs et longs jusqu'aux épaules et ses yeux sont d'un rouge sombre. La jeune femme déglutit. Mais sur qui ils étaient tombés ? Elle poursuivit. L'avant dernier semblait jeune. A peine plus qu'elle. Il était un peu plus petit que les autres mais son regard trahissait sa malveillance. Il avait des cheveux couleur feu et ses yeux étaient sombres. Impossible de dire de quelle couleur ils étaient. Le dernier était celui qui avait croisé son regard en sortant de la taverne. Il semblait être le plus dangereux de tous. Des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait au menton, une mèche cachant ses yeux. Mais ses yeux elle s'en souvenait. Noirs comme les ténèbres. Il était assez bien bâti. Il releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque, croisant le regard apeuré de Rose. Il la scrutait de ses yeux si sombres, il avait l'air agacé. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Les remarques des deux frères s'étaient stoppées soudainement. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux. L'un des deux dragons, le noir s'était approché. Elle recula, mais fut vite ramené à la douce réalité qu'elle était attaché quand elle sentie le mur de pierre dans son dos.

« Et bien Messieurs sachez que vos remarques sont enregistrés. Hum… Je crois que Shrruikan a faim… Je t'en prie. » Dit-il posément, comme si il venait d'inviter un ami à boire un verre de vin.

Le dragon s'approcha d'un pas lourd, qui fit trembler le sol, des deux frères. Les autres en restèrent interdits, presque inconscient de la scène qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. Douce cruauté ou réalité amère ? La jeune femme pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du dragon sur ses mains. Carter tremblait, ses frères en étaient au même niveau. Rose ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce qu'il se passait. Le dragon passa sa tête devant les deux frères, son regard jaune ne les lâchant pas. Puis le sang gicla avant même que la jeune femme ne comprenne pourquoi. Le bruit des os craquant sous les dents, la peau chuintant, les hurlements d'horreur et de terreur : tous ces sons emplirent la salle. La jeune femme regardait ses mains, elles étaient rouges. Rouge sang. Le liquide coulait entre ces doigts, les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur ses joues, tout comme les hurlements sortirent tout seul de sa bouche. Elle ne voulait plus entendre. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Elle voulait tomber mais les chaînes l'en empêchaient. Cette voix, qui il y a encore quelques minutes sortait une mélodie douce était maintenant sous l'emprise des hurlements de douleur. De douleur psychologique. Physique. Les bruits dérangeant cessèrent enfin. Rose remarqua que c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle recommença à respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle entendit au loin des voix. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Elle avait peur. Elle était en colère. Elle avait peur. D'autres pas lourds de fit entendre. Tout comme un souffle rauque et un grondement sourd. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard jaune de Shrruikan. La jeune femme vit en lui tout ce qu'elle avait cherché à fuir depuis qu'elle était petite : le cauchemar. Elle ferma les yeux. Les pas et les grondements se rapprochaient. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et ouvrit les yeux. Au mauvais moment. La vue du sang qui giclait, les os s'émiettant, la chair découpé en lambeaux. Elle avait l'impression que la même scène se déroulait sous ses yeux encore et encore. L'odeur du sang voguait dans la salle. Les larmes rendaient la vue difficile, mais elle ne voulait pas voir. Elle entendit une voix qui l'appelait. Cette voix était suppliante. Elle croisa les yeux de Jérôme. Que lui disait-il ?

« Rose, je t'en prie, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. » Suppliait le jeune homme.

Alors elle se rattacha à la dernière chose au monde auquel elle aspirait encore. Jérôme. Elle ne voulait pas détacher son regard du sien, elle voulait éviter le sinistre et sanglant tableau qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Ses larmes coulèrent encore et encore mais elle n'avait plus peur. Jérôme était la. Il ne la laissera jamais. Ses larmes se stoppèrent et le son revenait. Le silence. Plus de cris. Plus de bruits. Seulement le souffle rauque du dragon auburn derrière Jérôme. Les deux dragons retournèrent tranquillement derrière leurs dragonniers. Ils étaient trois, maintenant. La jeune femme essayait de reprendre un souffle régulier. Non ce n'était pas possible. Tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et elle allait bientôt se réveiller pour se rendre compte que tout allait bien. Elle serait dans son lit, dans les bras tendres de Jérôme. C'est ça, oui. Elle allait se réveiller. Tout ceci n'est qu'un affreux cauchemar. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais elle était toujours là. Dans ce château, l'odeur du sang lui donnant la nausée. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Un filet de sang s'échappa de la morsure. Elle croisa le regard d'un des jeunes hommes au teint si pâle. Ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge sang. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en la regardant. Rose déglutit et se colla contre le mur. La voix de Carter retentit alors cassant l'affreux silence qui s'était formé.

« Vous n'êtes que des lâches ! Vous envoyez vos dragons à votre place pour nous tuer ! Je suis sûr qu'aucun d'entre vous ne pourrait nous battre dans un combat singulier sans vos lézards géants ! » Cria-t-il.

Les dits lézards géants grondèrent sous l'insulte. Mais Galbatorix et l'homme au regard noir comme les ténèbres les stoppèrent d'un geste de main. Les autres Parjures avaient levés la tête et souriaient sournoisement.

« Et tu sais quoi ? Nous allons te donner une chance, gamin. » Répliqua Galbatorix. Il fit un signe de main aux deux soldats qui étaient devant la porte. « Vous. Détachez-le et donnez-lui une épée. »

Rose se tourna vers Jérôme, suppliante. Jérôme intervient.

« Il ne sait pas encore se battre. Laissez moi y aller à sa place. » Demanda Jérôme.

Galbatorix sourit, détaillant Jérôme du regard. Et secoua la tête négativement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour viendra bien assez tôt. » siffla-t-il.

L'un des gardes avait donné une épée en métal à Carter. Celui-ci chancela légèrement sous le poids. Il n'avait jamais combattu avec une vraie épée. Rose voulut fermer les yeux mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une voix suave et empreint de malveillance résonna dans sa tête « cela serait malpoli de ne pas regarder la fin du spectacle, non ? ». Inconsciemment la jeune femme se tourna vers le dragonnier du dragon auburn. Celui-ci la fixait de ses yeux sombres avec un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Elle se détourna tant bien que mal du regard du Parjure. Justement ce dernier s'avança vers Carter.

« Ne me demande surtout pas la permission, Samaël » dit ironiquement le monarque.

« Je vous laisse l'autre, Galbatorix » répondit simplement le dit Samaël.

Il sortit son épée. Celle-ci glissa facilement hors de son fourreau sans aucun bruit. Carter, tant bien que mal, leva l'épée au niveau de son visage. Et avant même qu'il n'ait pus bouger, Samaël se retrouva derrière lui, son épée sous la gorge de Carter. Le cœur de Rose rata un battement. Une image se superposa à celle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'exécution de sa mère et de son père. Eux aussi, ils avaient eu l'épée sous la gorge. Les larmes recoulèrent d'elle-même quand l'image de l'épée coupant la tête de ses parents se fondit avec celle de l'épée coupant la tête de Carter. La tête tomba dans un bruit sourd, suivit de près par le corps. Samaël rangea nonchalamment son épée dans le fourreau et retourna tranquillement à côté de son dragon. Et avant que Rose ne puisse hurler, Shrruikan se jeta sur la tête et le corps sans vie de Carter. Les mêmes bruits, les mêmes images. La jeune femme voulait mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne rien entendre mais les chaînes l'en empêchaient. Elle voulait fermer les yeux mais elle n'y arrivait pas, ceux-ci refusaient de se fermer.

« Vous deux. Libérez l'autre. » Intervient Galbatorix, ramenant Rose dans ce réelle si horrifiant.

Elle releva brusquement la tête se tournant vers Jérôme. Elle le supplia du regard. Mais Jérôme secoua la tête. Quand les gardes lui enlevèrent ses chaînes, il arriva à frôler de sa main celle de Rose et il lui souffla « Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas ». Puis on le traîna au centre de la pièce. On lui jeta dans les mains celle que tenait Carter il y avait encore quelques minutes. Le jeune homme la prit habilement. Rose savait qu'il était doué. Elle espérait qu'il le serait assez. Galbatorix s'avançait. Le monarque en imposait. Il avait quelque chose, quelque chose de maléfique. Il sortit son épée dans un bruit crispant. Les deux hommes se firent face dans un silence glacial.

« Un dernier mot peut être, jeune homme ? » demanda Galbatorix.

« Oui. Si je gagne vous pouvez me tuer mais laisser Rose partir. » Demanda simplement le jeune Roms.

« Non ! Non Jérôme ! S'il te plaît, ne demande pas ça ! » Supplia la jeune femme.

Les Parjures lui jetèrent un regard mais se concentrèrent sur les deux duellistes. Jérôme la regarda en secouant la tête. Il l'avait décidé depuis le début. Si un devait survivre, il préférait que cela soit elle que lui.

« Très bien. Et si tu perds je vous tus tout les deux. » Répondit Galbatorix avec un sourire sournois.

Les deux hommes se mirent en gardent. Le bruit métallique sortit Rose de sa torpeur. Elle scruta le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Jérôme avait l'avantage de posséder un corps plus musclé et mieux entretenus. Il maniait très bien l'épée. Mais Galbatorix n'était pas un amateur non plus. On voyait l'expérience dans ses gestes. Le combat dura. Galbatorix commençait à fatiguer, Jérôme aussi mais ce dernier était habité par l'espoir de voir Rose sortir vivante de ce maudit château. Alors que le monarque se remit d'une attaque frontale assez violente que lui avait porté le jeune Roms, ce dernier réussit à le désarmer. L'épée glissa sur le côté et alors que Galbatorix esquissa un geste envers son arme, Jérôme lui mit l'épée au cou. Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Samaël jeta son épée vers Jérôme et l'épée transperça le genou du jeune homme. Celui-ci fut désarçonné et son genou toucha le sol, ce qui permit au roi de l'Alagaësia de reprendre son épée et de transpercer le torse de Jérôme.

La jeune femme hurla le nom de celui qu'elle aimait, se débattant violemment, les chaînes claquaient contre le mur. Galbatorix se releva comme si de rien n'était, s'épousseta et rejoignit ses nouveaux Parjures. Soudainement les chaînes qui retenaient Rose disparurent, cette dernière ne prit même pas la peine de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, elle courut vers Jérôme et se jeta à genoux à côté de lui. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, inondant son visage de larmes. Elle se pencha vers lui, effleurant de ses lèvres celle de Jérôme. « Ne me quitte pas, s'il te plaît » murmura-t-elle. Elle entendit vaguement des voix parler derrière elle. Soudain elle se figea, entendant les pas lourds qui s'étaient maintenant gravé dans son esprit. Elle leva la tête brusquement et vit que Shrruikan s'était avancé. Elle se tourna vers les sept dragonniers.

« Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Je vous en supplie ! Tout mais pas ça ! Pitié ! S'il vous plaît ! » Hurla la jeune femme en pleurs.

Galbatorix ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Les autres la regardèrent, amusés. Les humains étaient tellement pathétiques quand ils le voulaient. Elle croisa le regard de Samaël, le suppliant du regard de stopper ce terrible cauchemar. La même voix qui avait résonné quelques minutes plus tôt dans sa tête refit surface. « Dommage pour toi, gamine » siffla la voix sournoisement. Elle sentie le souffle chaud de Shrruikan dans son cou qui s'échappaient de ses naseaux. Elle sursauta violemment.

« Non ! Je vous en prie ! Pitié ! » Souffla-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Mais les supplications n'en firent rien. Les mêmes images, les mêmes sons, les mêmes bruits des os qui craquent sous les dents, les mêmes bruits de la peau qui se coupe en lambeaux, les mêmes hurlements de douleur. Ils étaient deux à hurler de douleurs. La jeune femme était à genoux à quelques centimètres de là où se trouvait le corps de Jérôme. Les sons se dissipèrent petit à petit avant de disparaître dans le silence étouffant de la pièce. La jeune femme regarda le sol. Couvert de sang, elle était dans une flaque de sang. Du sang de Jérôme. De celui qu'elle aime. Celui avec qui elle devait se marier. Elle porta ses mains à ses yeux, le liquide rougeâtre coulait le long de ses doigts, puis quelques gouttes glissèrent le long de ses avant-bras et de ses bras. Elle hurla de douleur, attendant la mort qui lui était promise. Elle ferma les yeux dans l'attente. Mais rien. Aucune déchirure, aucun bruit d'os qui craquent sous des dents. Elle ouvrit les yeux, Shrruikan était reparti près de son dragonnier. Elle regarda le monarque et ses Parjures. Ils parlaient entre eux. Elle se précipita à genoux vers eux.

« Tuez moi ! Je vous en prie ! Tuez-moi, s'il vous plaît !» Les supplia-t-elle.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle. Galbatorix s'avança et se mit à sa hauteur. Il lui prit son visage entre ses doigts anguleux et sourit.

« Je ne vous ferez pas ce plaisir ma chère. Et puis Samaël à quelque chose à voir avec vous » siffla-t-il.

Il se releva et laissa sa place à Samaël. Ses yeux sombres se plongèrent dans les siens.

« Je veux savoir comment tu fais ? » demanda-t-il doucereusement.

« Comment je fais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Un rictus mauvais lui barra le visage. Ses yeux devinrent menaçants. Ses doigts glissèrent sur son menton et la serrèrent violemment.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je ne peux accéder à tes pensées ! Elles sont protégées par un mur qui se dresse entre moi et tes souvenirs ! Comment fais-tu ? » Siffla-t-il, furieux.

L'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur le visage de Rose, meurtri par la douleur.

« Je ne comprend pas ce que vous dîtes… Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez… S'il vous plaît, tuez moi… » Supplia-t-elle.

« Non. Tant que ne m'aurez pas dit comment vous faîtes, je ne vous tuerais pas. » Répondit-il en souriant, une lueur cruelle voltigeait dans ses prunelles.

Il se releva. Elle entendit à peine Galbatorix demandait aux gardes de l'emmener dans un cachot. Elle reprit conscience quand des mains l'enserrèrent. Alors qu'ils l'emmenèrent vers la porte, elle se débattit férocement et hurla à s'en arracher les poumons le nom de celui devait devenir son mari. Tant bien que mal, les gardes la sortirent de la salle, l'emmenant dans les ténèbres des longs couloirs du château. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête en pleurant, elle croisa le regard d'un bleu cristal d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Son image s'incrusta dans sa rétine, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal en ce moment. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs s'avança vers les portes sans rentrer à l'intérieur, l'odeur du sang lui fit avoir la nausée. Elle recula vivement et s'enfonça dans les pénombres des couloirs du château.

Les deux gardes jetèrent sans ménagement Rose à l'intérieur de la petite cellule. Ses mains s'éraflèrent violemment contre le sol. Elle gémit de douleur. Trop de douleur. Trop de pertes. Elle pleura encore et encore, hurlant, criant le nom de l'être aimé qu'elle avait perdu. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant.

Quelque part dans le château, une petite pièce réunissait cinq des six Parjures, excluant l'humain. L'un des hommes au teint pâle, celui aux cheveux blond cuivré, sifflait, mécontent et surtout agacé. Il se leva bruyamment, énervant l'homme aux cheveux châtain.

« Tu veux bien arrêter ! » siffla ce dernier.

« Qu'ELLE arrête alors ! Je n'en peux plus de l'entendre hurler ! Elle va me rendre folle ! » S'énerva le blond cuivré. Ses yeux rougirent sous la colère.

« Je l'entend aussi bien que toi, Ulrich, et bien qu'elle commence sérieusement à m'agacer aussi, je ne me plains pas. » répliqua l'autre homme au teint pâle.

« Oh, excuse-nous, on avais oublié à quel point tu étais plus patient que tout le monde, Aayon. » ironisa l'homme aux cheveux châtain.

« Tu ferais mieux de changer de ton avec moi Dietrich » répondit d'un ton menaçant Aayon.

« Oh, monsieur le vampire va m'attaquer et me saigner à blanc peut être ? Mais vient je t'en prit. Mes sorts de feu sont prêt pour toi.» répondit Dietrich.

Aayon se leva mais fut stoppé par le plus petit des hommes. L'homme aux cheveux de feu lui lança un de ses regards malveillants.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Lucifer » siffla Aayon.

Lucifer allait répondre quand une silhouette sortie de l'ombre.

« Ça suffit maintenant » coupa Samaël.

Tous se turent. Aayon se rassit calmement. Lucifer s'écarta. Ulrich attrapa un verre qui contenait un liquide rougeâtre et le but d'une traite.

« Je vais y aller et je vais régler le problème. » dit tout simplement Samaël.

Il disparut dans la pénombre, laissant silencieux ses confrères.

La jeune femme pleurait toujours quand la porte du cachot s'ouvrit violemment. Elle ne se retourna même pas vers la porte, mais elle fut bien obligée quand des bras l'attrapèrent violemment et la plaquèrent contre le mur. Elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur et fit face à Samaël. Celui-ci avait l'air profondément agacer comme si tout ce qu'elle venait de subir ne méritait pas autant de grabuge.

« Bon, maintenant ça suffit. Tu vas te taire, sinon je te jure que ta souffrance pourrait être encore pire. » Commença-t-il.

« Plus rien ne peut être pire que ce que vous m'avez déjà fait » répliqua la jeune femme dans un sanglot.

Samaël sourit à la remarque. L'une de ses mains qui retenait le cou de Rose, se glissa jusqu'à ses reins. La jeune femme sursauta sous ce contact et voulut se dégager. Elle se débattit mais Samaël la plaqua contre lui.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » hurla Rose, voulant fuir ce contact qui la rebutait.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne veux pas que je pose mes mains là où ton ex-feu fiancé les a posé ? Tu ne veux pas que je pose mes lèvres là où il les a passé ? » Susurra-t-il en glissant ses lèvres sur son cou.

La jeune femme frissonna, les larmes roulèrent toute seule sur ses joues alors, qu'elle tentait vainement de le repousser. Mais Samaël continuait lentement cette douce torture.

« Tu ne veux pas que j'efface ce qu'il a fait, c'est ça ? Je t'offre une chance de me satisfaire… Dis moi comment tu fais pour me refuser l'accès à tes pensées et je te tuerais, te laissant rejoindre celui que tu aimes ? » Murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, espérant de tout cœur qu'il se lasserait de la toucher mais il continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche, lui offrant une réponse… qui ne le satisfait pas.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-elle simplement, d'une voix éraillé par les larmes et les cris.

« Tant pis pour toi, gamine. Oh, une dernière chose…je fais ce que je veux quand je veux, c'est clair ?» siffla-t-il entre ses lèvres.

Ces dernières effleurèrent le cou de Rose qui ne put réprimer un frisson, elle hocha fébrilement la tête, puis Samaël se leva et quitta le cachot, la laissant seule. Seule dans le noir. Seule avec ses blessures. Les éclats de la lune, qui passent à travers les barreaux de la seule fenêtre perchée en haut, éclairent doucement le visage triste et apeuré de Rose. Ils allaient encore la faire souffrir. Ils n'en n'avaient donc jamais assez.


	4. Chapitre 3

Mon dieu, ce chapitre a tant tardé, je suis vraiment désolée. j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je suis en vacances et j'espère avancer dans ma fanfiction. Toute l'histoire est dans ma tête, il suffit juste que je prenne le temps de tout bien rédiger. Merci encore pour les reviews, je viens de les relire et ça me motive encore plus, ça me rebooste ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Enjoy ! & Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le silence. Le noir. De temps en temps, des bruits de pas qui passent devant la cellule. De temps en temps, les nuages qui cachaient la lumière de la lune se dissipaient, laissant une lumière argentée éclairer la cellule. La lumière de la lune éclairait le visage de la jeune femme, meurtrie par tant de douleur. Elle ne criait pas, elle ne hurlait pas, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle l'avait déjà tant fait. Mais elle avait l'impression que tout cela n'avait servis à rien, elle n'était pas plus soulagée qu'avant. Alors elle ne faisait plus rien. Son regard était fixé sur le mur de pierres, sale, délabré. Elle avait replié ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras fins et faibles. Quand ses yeux dérivaient sur son corps, elle voyait les traces sur ses poignets. Rouges, cavités sombres, meurtries. Elle n'avait plus mal physiquement ou si elle avait mal, elle n'en avait que faire. De toute façon qu'est-ce que la douleur physique ? Un court moment de douleur qui prend la place de la plus grande douleur qui est celle du cœur. On pourrait même imaginer que cette courte douleur est préférable à celle du cœur qui marche sur une longue durée. Mais c'est se cacher de la réalité que de préférer la douleur physique. On croit être tranquille, que notre cœur se repose un instant, mais l'on sait très bien que la douleur, bien plus forte que celle que le corps endure, reviendra et perdura. Douce et triste pénombre.

Une lumière vive lui agressa les yeux, elle se releva brusquement et se cacha dans un coin ombragé. Elle prit doucement conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Tout ceci n'avait donc pas été un terrible et terrifiant cauchemar ? Dure réalité devant ses yeux légèrement rougis par les pleurs. Son regard tomba sur une écuelle et un pichet d'eau posé négligemment sur le sol. Non, elle ne boirait pas. Non, elle ne mangerait pas. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une mort aussi pitoyable, mais elle s'en fichait. Son seul but était de mourir et ce par n'importe quels moyens. Douce naïveté. Comme si on allait la laisser mourir en paix. C'était sans doute mal connaître ses tortionnaires.

Rouge. Comme le sang. Comme la douleur. Ce liquide rouge qui tournoyait dans une coupe dorée, tenu par une main froide et anguleuse. Une odeur légèrement épicée. Voilà un de ses vins que Galbatorix aimait déguster le matin. Assis à une table exagérément gigantesque, il trônait en bout de table, accompagné de ses nouveaux Parjures. Tellement insolents, tellement manipulateurs, tellement cruels, tellement puissants. Ce matin, il s'ennuyait, mais il avait de quoi s'amuser. Voir la douleur des autres, c'était d'une pure jouissance, quelque chose qui le mettait de bonne humeur. Jetant un regard aux deux gardes qui se tenaient des deux côtés de la porte, il eut une idée. Un sourire sadique éclaira son visage. Il allait s'accorder un petit divertissement pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Gardes, allez me chercher Doc et la jeune fille d'hier. Immédiatement. » dit-il d'une voix forte et tranchante.

Les deux gardes sortirent immédiatement. Les nouveaux Parjures, qui étaient jusqu'alors fascinés par le contenu de leur assiette, levèrent d'un même mouvement la tête, se tournant vers leur "chef humain". Ulrich, dont la pâleur de son visage ne faisait que renforcer le rouge sombre de ses yeux, esquissa un sourire. Tout le sang d'hier avait émoustillé ses sens et l'avait mis à dure épreuve, lui et Aayon. Aujourd'hui, il aurait peut-être le droit de goûter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son véritable chef. Samaël ne laissait rien transparaître, jouant machinalement avec son couteau. Ulrich porta son regard sur Galbatorix. Il était si divertissant cet homme, aussi assoiffé de sang qu'un vampire, aussi cruel qu'un démon et aussi noir qu'un nécromancien. Il était aussi un peu fou et surtout naïf de croire qu'ils restaient auprès de lui pour sa puissance. Ils n'étaient là que pour jouer et si leur chef décidait qu'ils partiraient et bien ils le feraient. Samaël serait même bien capable de tuer ce souverain tyrannique, mais il en avait décidé autrement, alors Ulrich ne disait rien et obéissait. Tous les ordres donnés par le roi étaient ensuite ré-approuvés par le démon, sauf que ça Galbatorix ne le savait pas. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Murthag, il le trouvait faible, presque indigne d'être dragonnier : il était le seul à obéir véritablement au souverain. Son sourire s'étira quand il entendit les grandes portes s'ouvrir.

Rose fut tout simplement jeté littéralement par terre par les gardes qui se fichaient bien de savoir si elle s'était fait mal. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur en sentant ses paumes s'écorcher contre le sol et leva la tête. Ils étaient tous là et ils ….mangeaient. Elle en fut presque abasourdie. Elle ne serait donc qu'un pathétique divertissement pendant leur repas ? Elle changea vite d'intérêt quand elle entendit de nouveau les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Elle se retourna et recula du mieux qu'elle put, s'éloignant le plus possible de la table meurtrière et de ses convives. Un homme petit, trapu, crâne dégarni s'avançait tenant une sorte de sac. Il posa son regard sur la jeune femme, l'observant un instant avant de sourire, dévoilant des dents légèrement cassé et jaunis. Un sourire qui voulait tout dire et qui ne rassurait pas le moins du monde Rose. Ils allaient encore la faire souffrir ? Elle aurait préféré qu'ils la tuent directement, plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux, alors autant en finir. Elle posa ses yeux apeurés sur Samaël. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de croiser son regard, elle n'avait juste qu'à se souvenir de sa visite d'hier. Non, il ne la laisserait pas partir. Pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas assez amusé avec elle. Pas tant qu'il ne l'avait décidé. Finalement le petit homme s'inclina devant la tablée.

« Mon seigneur et maître m'a fait demander... me voici. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » dit-il d'une voix cassante et monotone.

« Fais-la parler, Doc » dit-il tout simplement, en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme.

« Oh monseigneur, merci, je ne vais pas vous décevoir » répliqua, tout excité tel un enfant à qui l'on donne un nouveau jouet, le dit-Doc. « Il me faudrait juste un peu d'aide pour la maintenir... telle une souris en cage » finit-il, complètement absorbé par son nouveau cobaye.

Galbatorix ordonna d'un claquement de doigts aux gardes de la maintenir. La jeune femme voulut reculer, mais les gardes furent plus rapides et ils réussirent à la maintenir debout. Elle tenta bien de se débattre, mais c'était peine perdue. Une autre chose retint son attention. Doc tenait des manches de poignard sans lame au bout, un sourire d'enfant ornait son visage. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers Rose, Galbatorix prit la parole.

« Je te dirais quand tu agiras et quand tu t'arrêteras Doc. »

Ce dernier eut l'air un peu déçu, mais il se contenta d'attendre avec impatience le moment où il pourrait entrer en scène et enfin s'amuser un peu. Le souverain se leva, coupe de vin dans la main et s'avança en premier vers la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle et but une gorgée de vin, la faisant patienter dans un silence pesant. Un sourire mesquin apparut sur ses lèvres fines et gercées.

« Alors petite, j'espère que cette nuit t'as porté de précieux conseils car maintenant je vais te poser des questions et si par hasard, tu ne réponds pas, Doc ici présent, se fera une joie de t'arracher des cris et des plaintes. De toute manière, tu y répondras. Alors autant le faire sans douleur, non ? » Il se tut, sourire mesquin aux lèvres, la regardant, guettant une réaction, qui tardait à venir, mais il n'en prit pas compte pour le moment. Il reprit. « Alors, comment fais-tu pour contrôler l'accès à ta mémoire ? »

Il était véritablement intrigué. Lui avait mis des années et des années à y parvenir, comment une gamine comme elle pouvait le faire ? À moins de posséder des capacités dès la naissance ou que du sang magique coule dans ses veines. Et ça, il ne l'accepterait pas. Si elle n'est pas réellement humaine, il la garderait sous son joug et Samaël se fera une joie de la briser. Il le ferait même si elle l'était d'ailleurs. Rose le regardait, sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il parlait, puis soudainement, ça lui revient. Samaël lui avait aussi demandé hier. Sa réponse avait pourtant eu l'air clair. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, ses lèvres étaient complètement sèches et elle parla.

« Je... je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, je ne … comprend pas. »

Le visage du souverain se renfrogna, il lui lança un « tant pis pour toi, petite, je t'avais laissé une chance de répondre » et retourna s'asseoir. D'un signe de tête, il autorisa Doc à agir, avant de siroter son vin, son regard fixé sur la jeune femme. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement et, dans une tentative que l'on pouvait définir comme « instinct de survie », elle se débattit de nouveau, mais les gardes la tenaient fermement.

« Non, pitié... s'il vous plait... je ne sais rien de ce que vous me demandez... s'il vous plait » conjura la jeune femme, paniquée.

Pourquoi devait-elle souffrir alors qu'elle ne savait rien et qu'elle ne pourrait rien répondre de toute façon ? Mais ses supplications restèrent vaines, tous faisaient la sourde oreille, attendant que Doc commence. Ce dernier s'avançait avec un de ses manches de couteaux. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas. Il ne lui ferait donc rien ? Sans lame, un couteau n'est pas menaçant. C'est comme si le feu ne brûlait pas, c'est comme si on retirait à un dragon, dents et griffes. Pourtant Doc s'arrêta devant elle, manche en main. Précisons que la demoiselle ne connaît rien à la magie et qu'elle ne sait donc pas la reconnaître. Rose resta interdite devant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire en fait, les vampires à la table, tout comme les démons ne pouvaient qu'apprécier les battements rapides du cœur de la jeune femme qui ne s'était pas calmé, malgré l'absence de danger visible selon elle. Son souffle était court et elle fixait le manche, attendant, elle ne pouvait faire que ça. Et puis elle le vit avancer lentement le manche vers son poignet, elle baissa la tête, légèrement intriguée. Ce n'est que lorsque le manche fut à 15 centimètres de son poignet qu'elle sentie un léger picotement, comme si on venait de la piquer avec une aiguille. Elle sursauta, surprise, levant la tête vers l'homme, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'elle n'était même pas au début de sa peine. En un seul mouvement rapide et brusque, Doc avança le manche jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la peau de la jeune femme. Ce n'est en aucun cas le choc du manche contre son poignet qui la fit crier de douleur et de surprise, mais quelque chose qui venait de lui transpercer le poignet. Elle en eut le souffle coupée et baissa les yeux sur son poignet, la douleur était là, le sang également, coulant le long de sa main et de ses doigts avant de finir sa course sur le sol. Mais elle ne voyait rien. Ses yeux ne voyaient pas ce qui avait bien pu transpercer son poignet. Il n'y avait aucune lame. Et pourtant, elle ressentait la froideur et la dureté d'une lame logée dans son poignet. Elle releva la tête, tombant sur le sourire béat de Doc. La voix de Galbatorix le sortie de sa contemplation.

« Continue Doc. »

Ce dernier ne se fit en aucun cas prier. Il remonta brusquement le manche jusqu'en haut de l'avant-bras de la jeune femme, acte qui la fit crier de nouveau. Inconsciemment, son corps voulait s'échapper de cette douleur qui lui transperçait une partie du bras, mais celui-ci était parfaitement bien tenu par les gardes. Rose ne savait même pas contre quoi elle voulait s'éloigner.

« S'il vous plaît... » dit-elle, le souffle court.

Mais Doc fit la sourde oreille et remonta de nouveau le manche rapidement jusqu'à son épaule. Elle cria de nouveau, ne pouvant que regarder le sang qui s'écoulait de son bras. Ses veines semblaient complètement déchirées, sa peau était littéralement coupée en deux, une fissure profonde et sanglante ornait son bras. L'homme retira le manche, le reprenant contre lui et elle avait bien pu sentir que quelque chose s'était retirée de son épaule.

« Ses couteaux sont étonnants Doc, je vois que tu as énormément travaillé dessus. Nos espions pourraient aisément s'en servir dans la foule sans se faire voir. »

Avant que Doc ne se retourne vers son maître, Rose put voir qu'un sourire fier avait étiré les lèvres de l'homme. Celui-ci s'inclina vers le souverain.

« Merci Maître. J'ai en effet beaucoup travaillé sur ce projet, mais je dois avouer que sans l'aide précieuse de votre fille, je n'aurais pu arriver à ce résultat. Elle a été un cobaye parfait, mais celle-ci est encore mieux. »

Alors elle n'avait pas été la seule … Sa fille ? Galbatorix a une fille ? La jeune femme leva ses yeux vers le souverain. Vivant dans le royaume depuis son enfance, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Mais un détail la frappa encore plus, sa propre fille avait été un cobaye de ce … malade de Doc ? Un père très exemplaire n'est-ce pas ? Elle regarda le roi tyrannique lever simplement son verre à Doc qui se retourna vers la jeune femme, un sourire sadique étirant de nouveau ses lèvres.

« Pitié... »

Mais il s'en fichait, seul l'utilisation de ses précieux couteaux comptait. D'ailleurs, elle comprit rapidement que des lames étaient apposées aux manches, seulement elle ne lui était pas visible. Était-ce seulement elle qui ne les voyait pas ? Ou justement le but de ses couteaux étaient de ne pas paraître menaçant ? Elle opta silencieusement pour la deuxième option. C'était donc ça de la magie ? La magie permettait donc de créer des objets dont le but étaient de faire souffrir. Inutile et dangereux donc, elle n'en serait que plus méfiante envers les personnes utilisant la magie. Enfin si elle sortait de là vivante. Si elle sortait tout court d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme regarda d'un air méfiant et apeurée, le manche s'avancer lentement vers son abdomen, déviant par la suite sur le côté droit. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle savait qu'elle était pathétique, mais ses yeux ne renvoyaient que de la supplication envers son bourreau. Celui-ci l'avait remarqué, mais il ne changea pas pour autant sa trajectoire. D'un geste brusque, il enfonça la lame invisible jusqu'au manche. Elle n'eut même pas le force de crier, le choc venait de lui couper souffle, elle avait l'impression que la lame s'était enfoncée dans son cœur. Malheureusement, cela aurait été trop simple, et la manche était beaucoup trop bas, un de ses reins sans doute avait été touché. Elle leva les yeux, croisant le regard de Doc, trop abasourdie par la douleur qui se propageait dans son corps, lâchant un gémissement de douleur avant de sentir ses jambes la lâcher. Mais les gardes la maintenait fermement. Elle sentie sa tête lui tourner, un rien lui suffirait pour qu'elle perde connaissance. Sauf que ce n'était pas « un rien » qui suivit. Doc remonta d'un geste brusque le manche, faisant parcourir à la lame une distance d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Elle eut juste le temps de voir le sang s'écouler contre le manche et la main de l'homme avant de perdre conscience.

« Lâchez-la » retentit la voix de Galbatorix.

Les deux gardes s'exécutèrent, la laissant tomber sur le sol sans même faire attention au choc de son corps contre le sol. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait la réveiller pour l'instant. Doc retourna vers la table et vers sa sacoche. Le souverain s'était tourné vers ses Parjures et en particulier vers Aayon et Ulrich.

« Vous arrivez à sentir une quelconque odeur suspecte dans son sang ? Je veux savoir si cette fille a du sang autre qu'humain dans les veines. » dit-il en tapant son poing contre la table.

Ulrich le regarda, un air mauvais sur le visage, retenant un grognement au fond de sa gorge. Il n'était pas un chien qui n'était bon qu'à renifler toute odeur intéressante. Un seul regard de Samaël lui fit comprendre qu'il devait garder le fond de sa pensée pour lui. Aayon fut plus diplomate bien qu'agacé par l'attitude autoritaire du roi et but une gorgée d'un liquide rouge avant de répondre.

« Non, rien du tout. Son sang est tout ce qu'il y a de plus d'humain … Bien qu'extrêmement attirant malgré tout. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda le souverain, intrigué.

Aayon se retient de soupirer. Quel homme stupide qui plus est.

« Pour être plus clair, si Ulrich et moi-même n'étions pas aussi maîtres de nous-même, nous nous serions sans doute jetés sur elle afin de la vider de son sang. »

Il se tourna vers le souverain, sourire aux lèvres, presque innocent, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de tout à fait banale. Les deux gardes frissonnèrent légèrement à l'entente de cela, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Galbatorix s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, soucieux, réfléchissant silencieusement avant de reporter son attention sur Doc.

« Doc ! Je veux des réponses, tu auras aussi droit à des représailles si je n'ai rien. Alors utilise quelque chose de plus conséquent, j'ai assez vu ces couteaux à l'œuvre. Même ma fille qui est plus faible que cette gamine est encore debout. Donne donc ces couteaux aux assassins et espions et utilise autre chose. » Il jeta un regard au corps inerte de la jeune femme. « Je veux qu'elle parle. Qu'importe ce qu'elle endure. »

Doc fut légèrement inquiet et hocha la tête. Il réussit à balbutier quelques mots.

« Ou-oui maître. Je suis désolé. J'ai autre chose d'encore mieux ! Mais je ne l'ai jamais testé... » Un seul regard du roi tyrannique suffit pour qu'il change la fin de sa phrase. « Mais c'est l'occasion, je vais le chercher immédiatement ! »

Il sortit de la salle, légèrement excité par cette occasion en or de tester une autre de ses inventions. Il était incroyablement chanceux aujourd'hui. La fille du roi n'était plus du tout divertissante, elle ne lui avait servie que pour les couteaux et désormais elle refusait de jouer le jeu et cachait sa souffrance aux yeux de l'inventeur fou. C'était frustrant.

Une jeune femme suivit des yeux la déambulation de Doc lorsqu'il sortie de la grande salle, le perdant des yeux lorsqu'il tourna au détour d'un couloir. Cachée contre un pilier, elle s'affaissa contre lui et trembla légèrement. Elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de rentrer dans cette salle. Ni même de savoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Elle ne connaissait pas cette fille dont les hurlements de souffrance d'hier résonnaient dans sa tête, elle était désolée pour elle, mais elle n'y changerait rien.

« Désolée... » murmura-t-elle, avant de se redresser pour s'éloigner de cette salle maudite.


End file.
